Why Should I?
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: After his Unova League loss, Ash Ketchum is depressed. With the help of an old friend, a younger gym leader, 2 Frontier Brains, and others, DOES he go to Kalos? Or is this the end? PokéShipping, ContestShipping, LuckShipping, TwinleafShipping, WishfulShipping. Plus more. AU. Chapter 1 has been rewritten and chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me When

**Plot twist: A change to the plot. This includes character removal, addition, substitution, name changes, disclaimer announcements, information added or removed, etc.**

**Revision: a chapter with minor plot changes and pretty much sticks to the original chapter. Text will be spaced out. **

**Rewrite: a chapter that has very few components from the original and practically has a different plot. Text will be spaced out. **

**If you are reading this story for the first time, please ignore the above text. Otherwise, please read it.**

** Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. This is a story that I was inspired to write. Without further ado, here comes the first chapter.**

**Characters and ages: **

**Ash Ketchum-16**

**Forrest Harrison-13**

**Alexa Paquet- 20**

**Delia Ketchum- 33**

**Ash's Pikachu**

**Alexa's Helioptile**

**Mimey**

**Brock/Forrest's Crobat**

**Q and A:**

**1\. Does this story have a prequel?**

**Answer: if you count the anime all the way up to the end of Ash's Unova journey as a prequel, then yes. If not, no.**

**2\. Will this story have a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**3\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: no.**

**4\. What is this story's rating and why?**

**Answer: this story is rated T for blood, death, suicide mentions, possible fourth wall breaking and mild language.**

**5\. Will this relate to a future story?**

**Answer: not just yet. I will explain in the rewrite of chapter two and will do the same in chapter five.**

* * *

**Tell Me When**

(The Ketchum household; third person P.O.V.)

"_Pikachu is unable to battle, Lucario wins and the match goes to Cameron!"_ _"Druddigon is unable to battle, Eevee wins and the winner of the Vertress Conference is Virgil!" _That was _three _months ago, but to a certain raven-haired trainer, those words made it seem like it was yesterday. The moon begins to disappear.

"_You know, I should probably come with you, since you're new to the region," said a girl with dark purple hair and an Axew._

"_I've talked it over with my brothers, and I wish to accompany you on your journey," said a green-haired male._

The trainer sighs. Iris Yuki and Cilan Dodge were his traveling companions for the Unova region.

'_Iris is probably studying hard under Drayden. She's the only girl that didn't have a bike for Pikachu to fry; on accident. Cilan and Pansage, well, I hope they made it back safely to Striaton City,' _the trainer thinks to himself._ 'Cameron and Virgil were good trainers,'_ his thought continues. He is referring to Cameron Kaplan and Virgil Wayland. Cameron's Lucario had only been a Riolu when they first met. Virgil's "Team Eevee" would've come in handy for the Elite Four: Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon. For all the trainer knew, Virgil could've beaten Alder.

"_Mind if I come along?" a bluenette asked._

"_Sure," a former gym leader said._

"_Yeah, okay," the trainer said. _Dawn Berlitz was one of the trainer's two traveling companions for the Sinnoh region. Dawn also reunited with the trainer in the Unova region for the Junior Cup Tournament.

'_Dawn Berlitz, a girl with a goal. I know she had a crush on me. She wasn't the first, she was the third. I have a feeling she won't be the last. Dawn was also the third girl to get their bike fried (on accident) by Pikachu. Kenny seems to have known her since they were 5 years old, though,' _the trainer thinks of the two coordinators being more than just friends.

"_Hey, I _could _lead you to Oldale Town. After all, I know the way," a brunette said._

"_Okay, I'm ready!" a younger boy said. _May and Max Maple were two of the trainer's three traveling companions in the Hoenn region.

'_May needs to wake up already. The roses _aren't _for Beautifly. Even _I _know that. __May was the second girl to have a crush on me. She was also the second girl to get her bike fried (on accident) by Pikachu. Max might be a little young for a girlfriend," the trainer thinks._

"_M-my bike. I'm holding _you _responsible for my bike," a redhead said, angrily._

"_Goodbye, Dad. I'll make Pewter City proud," a tall teen said to his father._

Brock Harrison was the trainer's traveling companion through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Misty Sakuma was the trainer's traveling companion through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. Before they parted ways, Misty gave Ash a handkerchief. Misty had also joined the trainer briefly in Hoenn, where her Togepi evolved into Togetic and was subsequently released. Misty had also joined the trainer on his way to his first Frontier facility, but couldn't stay for long. Misty later caught up with the trainer to face the Mirage Master, Dr. Yung.

'_Brock's probably a successful Pokémon doctor by now. As for Misty, I hope she succeeded in her dream of becoming a Water Pokémon Master,' _the trainer thinks to himself.

While the trainer is thinking, his bedroom door opens, waking the Pikachu at the foot of the bed.

* * *

*Pokémon Speech Translator On*

"Still sleeping soundly, I see," Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime says. He closes the door.

Pikachu looks up and sees the Barrier Pokémon. "Hey, Mimey, what's up?" Pikachu says, yawning.

"Chores. I don't want to wake Ash up with the vacuum cleaner," Mimey replies.

"Why not? It's pretty funny," Pikachu says.

"True, but since Ash isn't on the floor, it'd be awkward. Anyway, can't you use your Volt Tackle to wake him up?" Mimey asks.

"Not enough room to charge," Pikachu replies.

"Electro Ball? Thunder Punch?" Mimey suggests.

"Electro Ball could work, but I don't know. Thunder Punch? Mimey, I don't know that move!" Pikachu cries.

"Yes you do. We'll talk about that at another time. Just use a weak Iron Tail," Mimey says.

Pikachu sighs and begins to charge for the attack. Mimey closes the door.

*Pokémon Speech Translator Off*

* * *

Pikachu finishes charging for the attack. "Pi-ka!" he says as his tail hardens to wake Ash up without hurting him. Pikachu's tail hits Ash in the stomach.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ash says.

"Mime. Mr. Mime," Mimey says. Ash looks at his mom's Pokémon and sighs.

"Mimey, if you had to wake me up, you could've just shaken me or something. You didn't have to attack," Ash says, sitting up.

"Mime, Mr. Mime," Mimey says, pointing to Pikachu.

Before Ash can question his partner any further about his rude awakening, the door opens again. This time, a young brunette with green eyes opens the door. Pikachu jumps off the bed to play with the brunette's Helioptile.

"Glad to see you're up," the brunette says.

Ash sighs and says, "Alexa, I'm not ready."

This is Alexa Paquet. Alexa met Ash while he was still in Unova and accompanied him home to Kanto before they would leave for Kalos. However, Alexa didn't expect Ash to become so depressed. "Well, you're still in bed, so," Alexa begins, but is interrupted by Ash.

"I'm not ready to go to Kalos with you. I just don't feel right," Ash says. Before she can speak, Ash continues. "I'm not trying to sound mean, but just go home," he says.

Alexa blinks and sighs. "You're not sounding mean, Ash," she says. She takes a deep breath and continues. "Besides, I was asked to do some special reports and interviews all around the Kanto region. That may not seem like it'd take long, but when you have to interview Gym Leaders, Coordinators and trainers of all kinds who have odd schedules, it takes a pretty long time," she finishes. Ash is quiet and to Alexa's confusion, no longer sitting up. She watches Pikachu climb onto Ash's bed and she can see the tiredness in the Electric-type's eyes.

"Ash, I'm making breakfast!" a female voice shouts. Alexa looks at the trainer and he's out like a light. She smiles and decides to go downstairs. Mimey looks back into Ash's bedroom and notices that both he and Pikachu are asleep. Mimey closes the door and puts the vacuum away before going downstairs behind Alexa.

The woman turns. "Oh, Alexa, you decided to help me out," she says.

"I used to cook a lot when Viola and I were home alone while our dad was in the office and out mom was at the gym. It's really no sweat, Mrs. Ketchum," Alexa says.

Mimey makes his presence known to both women. Delia smiles at him and then says, "Oh, Alexa, please just call me Delia!"

A purple Pokémon has been watching the action and flies off.

* * *

(Harrison household)

A boy is pacing back and forth on the floor of his mom's office in his pajamas. He looks to be 13. He looks up and opens the window.

"Hey Crobat, did you get anything?" he asks. Crobat nods. Crobat flies in and the trainer detaches the camera. The trainer looks at a picture that had been taken. It's of him, his brother Brock and their friends: Ash and Misty. This boy is Forrest Harrison and the picture was taken shortly before Ash went to Unova.

(Flashback. After SS025)

"Brock, what's going on?" a twelve-year-old Forrest asked his older brother.

"Misty, you remember Forrest, don't you?" Brock said, ignoring his brother.

"Sort of. It's hard to keep track when you have 9 siblings. You're the second oldest though, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Brock," he began, but was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Sorry I'm late, Brocko! Misty?" Ash said.

"Oh. Hi Ash. Brock, why did you call us here?" Misty asked.

"You know how trainers would waltz into a gym because they've got a type advantage?" Brock asked.

Ash and Forrest exchanged glances. Forrest had to think.

'If I had 5 Pokédollars for every trainer that I've seen with a Fighting, Grass, Ground, Steel or Water type, I'd have at least 100 Pokédollars,' Forrest had thought to himself. Forrest then recalled that Misty was a Water specialist and that she must've dealt with twice as many trainers with Grass or Electric types.

(Flashback end)

The rest had been a blur, but Brock had called Misty over to see his strategies against her Water-types. Their own mother could've done the same, but she and Flint went on their second honeymoon, which was supposed to happen after Tilly and Billy were old enough, but it had to wait. Forrest would be seeing Misty more than he would Ash.

Brock had called Ash over for his unorthodox battling strategies.

"_Remember, lots of new trainers watch old league battles before they start their journeys. They may not bring an Electric-type," Brock began._

"_Hey!" Ash said._

"_They may not bring an Electric-type, but you never know what to expect. I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say I've seen unorthodox strategies from Ash," Brock had said, looking at the teens._

"'_Unorthodox' is practically Ash's middle name," Misty said. _

"_I have a middle name, but it isn't 'unorthodox'. I gotta admit that I surprised myself a lot of times," Ash said._

Forrest sighs. He and Brock would occasionally receive postcards from Ash, but lately, they haven't gotten any. According to Professor Oak (Forrest had asked the Professor for some advice on battles), Ash had lost in the Unova League and didn't know what he would be doing next. From Brock's stories, it didn't add up. Brock had made it sound like Ash doesn't like to stay in one place for long. Forrest sits down and plugs in the camera.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry to those of you who liked the little end dialogue between me, Ash and Pikachu, but it didn't pertain to the story. I thought I'd show you the relationship between Mimey and Pikachu. If you remember in the original, I didn't give Forrest much of a scene. If you've also read the original, there's the revelation in chapter 2 as to why Forrest is doing this. That'll stay there in the rewrite, I promise. This chapter just goes into the relationship Forrest develops with Ash and Misty. If this is your first time reading this story, please disregard what I said about the original and enjoy the story. Read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask! Oh and by the way, "SS025" is short for "Side Story episode 25" and it's the episode where Forrest was revealed to own a Rhyperior. It's also the same episode that has a Nurse Joy with a Latias. To my knowledge, it hasn't been dubbed into English, but it explains how Forrest takes over. I know that Ash and Misty don't appear, I just thought I'd throw that in there. I'm sorry for Tracey not appearing, but I don't remember what he said when he joined Ash and Misty.  
**

**Bye!**

**Date of rewrite: 7/13/15**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

**QUEENSPELLER67: Mrs. Ketchum?**

**Delia: Yes?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Is it okay with you if I bring up the (clears throat) encounters?**

**Delia: That's quite fine, although I've got 1 condition.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: You'd like to see Ash &amp; Pikachu being awake, wouldn't you?**

**Delia: Yes!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Ask, &amp; ye shall receive. **

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. I own my OCs, three of which you'll see. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

(Flashback, Delia's P.O.V)

"Mimey? Can you do me a favor?" "Mime?" I said, "I need you to go to Viridian City's marketplace. They have the seeds I need, but I don't want the cookies to burn." "Mime, Mr. Mime," &amp; my partner began to walk off. I said, "I'd honestly like to know if you're male or female. That's something I've been meaning to ask Professor Oak." "Mime," &amp; my partner left. Mimey was walking through the Viridian Forest, reminiscing to his younger years, his former trainer. "Has she grown up? I freaked out after that battle, I thought she was gonna scold me, so, I left. I remember using the move known as Teleport, a move I knew. I saw a girl with a Bonsly, &amp; a boy with another me. The girl then sent out a Pikachu (reminding me of Ash's) &amp; the boy then sent out an Espeon. The girl said, 'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Espeon,' letting the boy command, 'Ok, Mime Jr. use Mimic," &amp; the younger one complied, evolving into a Mr. Mime! The girl pulled out a Pokédex &amp; it gave details on my evolved form. The boy had Espeon use Psybeam, &amp; the girl had Bonsly mimic the move. I came across an Oddish, &amp; asked for help. Oddish agreed, signaling its evolutions, Gloom, &amp; Vileplume. Gloom told me to pay attention, &amp; then used a Hyper Beam, which I then did the same. I," the Barrier Pokémon tripped on a small branch, soon to be surrounded by Beedrill. A voice said, "Beedrill, please calm down. If he were here, this'd be easier, as his Solrock is quite the battler. Anyway, what's up?" The Beedrill pointed its needle at me &amp; the voice said, "I see. If anything, I just wish I knew where my boyfriend is, but, protect your family." The Beedrill left. **Meanwhile: **I said, "Sir, could you please help me?" to a man wearing a green T-shirt &amp; black pants. He said, "What's up?" I told him &amp; he pulled a Poké Ball out of his pocket. He enlarged it &amp; said, "Solrock, I need your assistance!" Solrock came out &amp; the man said, "Try to find this woman's partner. While you're at it, please look for my girlfriend." Solrock complied &amp; the man asked me to follow him. **Back in the forest:** the aforementioned girl was trying to help Mr. Mime. She said, "Solrock, there you are. Honestly, I didn't expect to run into my friend, here," &amp; reached out of her pocket, revealing a Poké Ball. This wasn't any ordinary ball, though. Sure, the bottom of it was white, as was the button. However, the top was green, with a yellow dot &amp; little red designs on it. "Mime?" The girl said, "I never thought you'd evolve." I said, "Is my Mr. Mime going to be alright?" The girl pulled out some Cheri Berries, stood up &amp; fed them to me. I said, "Thank you for the help. I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Delia Ketchum,"&amp; extended my hand to the younger girl. The girl said, "Ketchum? Oh, you must be Ash's mom. I'm Anabel, the Salon Maiden &amp; the man standing next to you is my boyfriend." The man pulled a box out of his pocket, got on 1 knee, &amp; said a famous 5-word phrase, "Anabel, will you marry me?" Anabel said, "Yes, I will. This is the Pyramid King, Brandon." Brandon said, "Ash is quite the trainer." I ended up inviting them over to my house &amp; said, "Anabel, might I ask how you know my Mimey?" Anabel smiled &amp; said, "He was only a Mime Jr. when my dad gave him to me. I was practicing against the former Salon Maiden, my mom. She had a Nidorina &amp; said, 'Nidorina, Attract!' Nidorina complied &amp; the attack hit Mime Jr. I then decided to counter with Teeter Dance, but I didn't know why Mime Jr. wasn't listening. Then, it hit me that Nidorina is an all-female species; which is why the attack worked &amp; I called off the match." I said, "Mime _Jr._?" Anabel said, "Yes, the pre-evolution of Mr. Mime is Mime Jr."

* * *

(End of flashback)

(The Harrison household, another flashback. Forrest's P.O.V)

I said, "Brock, can you repeat yourself?" talking into my Pokégear. Brock said, "I think Ash is depressed. I just did a check-up on his Boldore. So, can you find a way to keep an eye on Ash, without him knowing?" I said, "Did his mom ask you to do this &amp; did Lucy's Seviper hit you with Poison Tail?" Brock said, "Yes &amp; maybe; that's not the point. I remembered that Professor Oak has always said that Pokémon tend to reflect the personalities of their trainers. I'd do it myself, but this is exams week." I deadpanned, "Fine. I'll do it, but," Brock cut me off &amp; said, "It's taken care of. You've got that meeting. A female gym leader has what you need." I said, "But," only to be hung up on. I put on my jacket, since it was supposed to be windy in Vermilion City. I walked out the door &amp; thought, "**That** helps. A female; there are only 8 Gym Leaders, with only 3 being guys. I'm one, Blaine's son Titus took over the Seafoam Gym, &amp; last of course is Lt. Surge." I continued walking &amp; thought, "Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader, Janine is the Fuchsia Gym Leader, Sabrina leads the Saffron Gym, &amp; Erika's got the Celadon Gym. As for the Viridian Gym, it's Tara, now. Liana got a job at the hospital &amp; come to think of it, so did Chloe," I opened the door to find that I'm the center of attention. Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Trent &amp; my fellow leaders were staring at me, as was a younger guy, perhaps Brock's age; this guy was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, silver pants &amp; some sort of scarf. He had blonde hair, brown eyes; I felt like I've seen him before. Well, maybe not _seen_, but at least heard of; I asked Brock about Johto when he came home, learned about their 8 gym leaders &amp; that they've got a similar line-up to us, only with genders, it's the other way around. Being curious, I asked him if he flirted with them. Don't get me wrong, but I was halfway surprised that he got turned down by Whitney, Jasmine _and_ Clair. Trent said, "Glad you showed up, Forrest. Care to tell the group why _you're _late?" I said, "I lost track of time," using my excuse from last time. Trent said, "Well?" I didn't want to upset Trent, but he kinda scares me. He's 6'7", making him an inch taller than Lt. Surge; his blue eyes &amp; black hair. I thought, "How do Tara, Chloe, &amp; Liana live," Trent (a bit irate) said, "We'll talk after the meeting. Please sit down," calming down. I did, sitting next to Misty, across from Titus, who reminds me of my dad; except, a little shorter. Trent said, "We can commence the induction," nodding. Agatha said, "As I've been aging, I thought to myself, who could take my place? I found the answer in the form of my grandson, Morty." I thought, "Isn't _he_ the Ecruteak Gym Leader?" Morty cleared his throat &amp; said, "Most of y'all know me as the Ecruteak Gym Leader. However, that doesn't mean I'd abandon my Gym. In charge is my top student, Liam. Trent, let's get this over with." So it was an induction ceremony in addition to the regular meeting. Everyone left, save Trent. Trent said, "Forrest, were you asking Brock for tips on picking up girls?" I said, "No, but I was talking with him. I didn't bring Tara up, _honest_," knowing how protective he is of his sisters. Trent sighed &amp; said, "You know why I'm rough &amp; tough, don't you?" I thought about it &amp; said, "N-no. Tara only mentioned that her parents were gone, when I first met her 3 years ago." Trent said, "It's the hardest for her. At first, Nurse Joy thought Liana &amp; I had it the hardest. When your last name is 'Wilson', it's hard enough. When mom found out more about Giovanni's true intentions, she divorced him. I was _your _age. My psychotic father is still alive, but, I wish I could say the same for mom," &amp; clenched his fist. I said, "So, was that story published a month ago," he cut me off &amp; said, "Only bits &amp; pieces of it were true. **Yes**, mom was 40 when she died, but **no**, it wasn't suicide. She just got really sick all of a sudden; pneumonia got her. I was 18, Liana &amp; Chloe were close at 15 &amp; 14, then, there was Tara; at 10. I became their legal guardian." I tried counting on my fingers, which apparently, he noticed; then again, he's a Ground-type specialist, even though the Viridian Gym is no longer said type. He said, "I'll save you the math: currently, I'm 22, the girls are 19, 18, &amp; 14." I said, "Whoa. Wait, am I the," Trent said, "Tara kept pushing me to say it, so I finally did. Then I looked up &amp; realized you were late." After Trent gave me a lecture on punctuality, I went outside &amp; saw the Celadon Gym Leader waiting. Trent walked out &amp; got into his car. Erika kept staring at him &amp; said, "I never should've made _that _bet with Sabrina." I said, "What bet?" She said, "That Trent _could _defeat Lance. I didn't believe her &amp; we made a bet: if Trent emerged victorious, I'd have to talk with some of her students at the institute. If Lance kept his title, she'd have to attend one of my classes. So, I made the bet." I said, "Wait, didn't we have a meeting, like, 2 weeks ago? Lance told you &amp; Sabrina to stay afterwards. So," she said, "Yeah, we got in trouble for what he assumed to be gossip. Sabrina seemed overly," a voice said, "Overly, really, Erika?" I said, "There's _no way_," the Saffron Gym Leader said, "Turn around, Forrest." I did &amp; said, "I can see why Brock's failed to convince a fellow _Gym Leader _to go out with him. Anyway, so don't you, Lt. Surge, &amp; Koga have some sort of history with," she said, "Yes, we do. Honestly, I can't blame Felina for divorcing him. Trent &amp; I go way back, though. Ok, Erika, do your thing &amp; let's go," getting impatient. Erika pulled a small camcorder out &amp; said, "If memory serves, Brock's Zubat evolved into Golbat, right?" I said, "Then Golbat evolved into Crobat &amp; Brock gave Crobat, Onix, &amp; Geodude to me. Why?" The Celadon leader trilled, "Just asking; plus, my dad is the president of Silph Co. He said, 'So far, this device only works on small Flying-types such as Pidgey, Spearow, Zubat, Golbat,' I kinda stopped listening after he started to list others." I pulled the ball out of my pocket &amp; said, "The Zubat evolutionary line is interesting to me. Crobat, show yourself!" Erika said, "Wow. So, this is how the device works," &amp; explained it to me. She got into Sabrina's car &amp; they left. I thought, "Even though Brock asked me, I would've done it anyway. Ever since Ash stepped into the Pewter Gym, I felt he was like another brother. Plus, when Brock told me some of his rejection stories, I was surprised to hear that Ash actually pulled him by the ear instead of Misty."

* * *

(The Ketchum residence, Monday, May 15; 9am)

Ash is in thought, "Misty Waterflower. The only girl that I have ever felt a romantic connection towards." Then, certain scents wake up both Ash &amp; Pikachu. They bolt downstairs, &amp; begin scarfing down breakfast. Alexa says, "So, Pikachu likes ketchup?" Ash takes a break &amp; says, "Yeah. No idea why, though." Mrs. Ketchum says, "Honestly, Ash, please slow down. Alexa, what did you say those channels were, again?" Ash stops, his interest up, like a Chatot, "Channels?" Mrs. Ketchum says, "Oh, yes, dear. The cable company finally decided to show things from other regions." Alexa says, "It's channel 056 for the Orange Islands, channel 066 for the Sevii Islands, channel 196 for Johto, channel 258 for Hoenn, channel 447 for Sinnoh, channel 538 for Unova, &amp; channel 674 for Kalos." Ash is stunned &amp; Alexa says, "Unova's got a special on in 15 minutes, as does Sinnoh. Johto &amp; Hoenn have specials on in 5 &amp; 10 minutes, respectively." Ash says, "Looks like we've got some catching up to do," continuing to scarf his breakfast down. Mr. Mime thinks, "Oh, Ash. I can see what Anabel saw in you; although, she's _way _out of your league. Ash, something's wrong with you. What is it?"

**Ash: Hey, I'm in the chapter &amp; so is Pikachu!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, yes you are.**

**Ash's Pikachu: Pika, ka Pikapi?**

**Ash: I'll translate &amp; ask. Pikachu said that the 7 numbers listed by the author are numbers of Pokémon in the National Pokédex.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, they are. I'll give a shout-out to the first 3 readers who correctly state the aforementioned Pokémon, by review or PM. Ash, you didn't ask your question.**

**Ash: Well, I've got 2. Do you have time?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes.**

**Ash: One, shouldn't you tell them why **_**I **_**pulled Brock's ear instead of Misty?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: The same rule applies for the guessing; almost. The FIRST reader who can give the episode's title &amp; the reason Ash pulled Brock's ear as opposed to Misty will get a shout-out; also by PM or review.**

**Ash: Two, are there gonna be any polls in this story?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Nope, sorry Ash. However, thanks for the reminder. I've got a poll up—**

**Ash: Can I do it?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Less work for me, so go for it.**

**Ash: Look, I know not a lot of you like Paul; however, I feel like I've earned his respect. As for Trip, I STILL don't like that jerk. Anyway, if you could vote on the poll, the author, Pikachu &amp; I would greatly appreciate it! Oh yeah, heh. The author only needs one more submission on the guesses. She decided to make this an "EvilShipping" fic, whatever _that _means. So, please guess!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**Author's Note: I'm alive; sorry if I disappointed anyone. However, I can finally bring chapter 3 for this story to you all! Although the third user missed one, she still receives the shout-out. Shout-outs to ****RPG1115****, ****PokemonOtaku0909****, and ****QuartzClaw****. The name of the episode in which Ash pulls Brock's ear as opposed to Misty (which is hilarious, by the way) is "Espeon, Not Included." The shout-out goes to a user formerly known as ****Smile Like Korrina****. The names of the Pokémon are Mankey (56), Machop (66), Espeon (196), Mudkip (258), Riolu (447), Throh (538) and Pancham (674). Mankey has always been one of my favorite Fighting-types, alongside Machop. I caught an Eevee and was amazed when he (yes, I remember my Eevee's gender) evolved into Espeon. As far as Mudkip goes, cuteness is a factor. Riolu and Tyrogue are the only baby Fighting-type Pokémon; plus Riolu is so cute! Next up is Throh. My original intention was Sawk, but I've been fascinated by judo and I actually did a little bit of judo when I was younger. You're probably wondering (if you don't know your stuff) what the heck judo has to do with Throh. Throh is the "Judo Pokémon." Lastly, Pancham. Other than cuteness, Pancham is pretty awesome. It's about time they based a Pokémon on a panda! Plus, Pancham evolving is an interesting method. Anyway, minus my OCs, I don't own Pokémon. I'll also touch base on why Forrest is worried about Ash. By the way, of Brock's remaining siblings, Tommy is the latest to turn 10. I also don't own Mercedes-Benz.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Catching Up**

(Ketchum residence, Alexa's P.O.V.)

I was watching Ash flip through some channels. "Let's see what's on channel 56," he says.

"So, if you're just tuning in, we're at scenic Pummelo Island, with Orange League Champion Leader, Drake Dawson," a reporter says.

"Thank you, Beverly," Drake says.

"Now Drake, what can you say about your coworkers Rudy Peterson and Cissy Morrison? Are any of the rumors true?" she asks.

"Rudy is the gym leader on Trovita Island, whereas Cissy leads the Mikan Island gym. Rudy and Cissy are in fact getting married," Drake says.

"Those two were practically _made _for each other," Ash says, changing the channel. Apparently, he knows them.

"Hey, Ash, how do you know them?" I ask.

"I battled in the Orange League and defeated Drake. I was later informed that since I beat Drake, I could take over as a gym leader," he says.

"Pika," Pikachu says.

"I couldn't have done it without Pikachu, though. Anyway, I turned the position down. Let's try channel 66," he says. A battle between a male and a female trainer is going on. Both trainers have a ball at the ready.

"Trainers Reika Rivera and Axel Garcia are down to their final Pokémon," an announcer says.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you," Axel says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Axel," Reika says.

"Pangoro, let's go," Axel says. 'Pangoro, huh. I bet that'll grab Ash's attention,' I think.

"So your Pancham evolved. Well I have a surprise as well. Sylveon, come on out!" she says.

"Pangoro, let's make this a quick one. Use Arm Thrust!" Axel shouts.

"Sylveon, use Quick Attack and then go for Draining Kiss!" Reika counters.

'Reika's smart. Using Sylveon against Pangoro is strategy.'

"Don't know. Let's change the channel," Ash says.

Pikachu face-paws and I sigh.

* * *

(Pewter Museum of Science, Forrest's P.O.V.)

"Okay, I'm ready," my brother says. I look at my brother before opening the door. He's grown out of his green shirt and brown shorts. I myself have outgrown my green striped shirt and pants. I'm wearing black pants and a white T-shirt with cutoff sleeves under a red short-sleeved jacket; I also have on red tennis shoes. Tommy is now 10. He is wearing green cargo pants with gray tennis shoes. He has a black T-shirt, which is only seen by his sleeves; over it is a gray jacket with orange pockets. The top part is orange, whereas the rest is gray; except for the collar, which is charcoal in color and has a green dot on it.

"Forrest," Tommy says. I open the door.

"Well, don't you boys look nice?" a familiar voice asks. It's Lucy, our sister-in-law.

"Hiya Lucy! I'm finally 10!" Tommy says. There are 4 balls on the table, 3 for the Kanto starters and a Rock-type. It's no sooner that Professor Oak comes.

"Ah, Forrest, good to see you," he says.

"Come on, I wanna see 'em already!" Tommy says. I stand to the side with Lucy. This isn't the first time I'm seeing a sibling pick. Salvadore chose Squirtle and Yolanda actually took Brock's Geodude, both of which are in their middle forms of Wartortle and Graveler.

"Up first is Charmander, a Fire-type," Professor Oak says.

"Char, Charmander," the little Fire-type says.

"Next, you have Bulbasaur, a Grass-type," the professor says.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur says, determined.

"Then of course there's Squirtle, a Water-type," he says.

"Squirtle!" the little Water-type says. If he picks Squirtle, we'll have the Squirtle evolutionary line.

"Now this was a surprise from your brother," Professor Oak says, catching my attention.

"Me?" I say. The professor nods.

Tommy turns to me after the professor hands me the ball.

"Well, this was for if you wanted to start your journey with a Rock-type. I mean, dad gave Brock Onix and Brock gave me Rhyhorn. So, I went to Hoenn not too long ago with Lucy and caught this," I say, opening the ball.

"Aron," the small Pokémon says.

"Whoa. If I take Charmander, I'll have a square match against Misty and it might aid me in Viridian City," Tommy says. Too bad Viridian's no longer a Ground-type gym.

"If I pick Bulbasaur, I'll beat you, Misty, Lt. Surge and it'll definitely give me an advantage in Viridian," he says.

"Then if I pick Squirtle, there'll be the full set. Of course I'll beat you and it'd give me a good battle with Blaine's son," he says.

"However, Aron doesn't seem like an easy find," he says.

"So, do you know which one you'd like to start with?" the professor asks. Tommy nods.

"Aron, how would you like to be my partner?" Tommy says. The Iron Armor Pokémon happily rams itself into Tommy's chest. Professor Oak recalls the other 3 and gives Tommy 5 Poké Balls, and a Pokédex.

"Thank you so much, Forrest," he says, almost squishing me.

"You're welcome," I say.

"Now I get to face you for my first gym badge!" he says.

"You can't do that," I say.

"What? Why not?" he asks.

"You know that the Pewter gym is now 3-on-3," I remind him. He sighs, as Professor Oak leaves.

"Well, I guess Aron and I will be catching some new Pokémon, won't we?" Tommy says. He takes his backpack, which is blue and recalls Aron. After Lucy and I see him off, I sigh.

"Something bothering you, Forrest?" Lucy asks. I nod.

"Why don't we go for a drive? Maybe the restaurant in Viridian?" she asks.

"Okay," I say, remembering I get my discount.

'I wonder if we'll see Mason,' I think to myself as we get into Lucy's Mercedes-Benz.

* * *

**(Pardon the interruption A/N: Sorry! You're probably wondering who Mason is. I'll get to that. I wanted to say that I tweaked Brock's attire from Red and Blue a little, so it'd suit Forrest. As for Tommy, I used Brock's attire from FireRed and LeafGreen, no tweaks, really. That's probably where I'll get the rest of their "future attire" –meaning when I have them older– from: Brock's Bulbapedia page. Also, by "them", in this case, I'm referring to Brock's brothers. If any of you are reading the crossover, their attire will be different. The same can be said for any other futuristic stories, listed on my profile. Back to the story!)**

* * *

(Alexa's P.O.V.)

"I'm gonna get dressed. Change the channel if you want," Ash says. Pikachu goes. I sit down and grab the remote.

"Let's see, channel 674," I say.

"I'm here at the Battle Chateau with Cyllage Gym Leader, Grant Willis. So, Grant, from what I understand, you and the other Kalos leaders are battling here at the chateau. Is this for exhibition?" April asks.

"No, April. See, per request of League president Charles Goodshow, he said that since the Elite 4 members are already ranked, it'd make sense for the gym leaders to be as well," Grant calmly states.

"I see. I don't see Clemont, the Lumiose gym leader or Korrina, the Santalune gym leader," April says.

"We've been trying to get Clemont away from his inventions. As for Korrina, she's probably somewhere arguing with Olympia," an all-too familiar voice says. The camera focuses on my sister.

"Well, what do you know? Here's Santalune Gym Leader Viola Paquet. Anything you'd like to add?" April asks.

'Of course,' I think.

"Yes. Trainers not just from Kalos are encouraged to compete here, but other regions as well," Viola says.

"I see. We'll have the results of those battles later tonight. I'm April Mendoza for Gym Freaks. Back to you in the studio," she says.

"What did I miss?" Ash asks as he's coming down from the stairs.

"Oh, not much," I say. Ash is just wearing jeans and a white T-shirt.

"I wanna see how Iris and Cilan are doing," he says. I hand him the remote.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Kalos. Grant's P.O.V.)

"So Clemont can't get away from his inventions?" Valerie asks.

"According to him, the Clembots 1-7 have failed," Viola says.

"We don't need to have this argument. Psychic types are better and you know that," Olympia says.

"I don't care about the advantage. Type isn't everything you know!" Korrina snaps.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," I say, getting between the two. Valerie has restrained Olympia, while Viola has done the same with Korrina.

"I think we need to have an intervention with Clemont. Perhaps at the next meeting?" Ramos suggests.

"Maybe then we can prove which type is better. Everyone knows it's Fighting," Korrina says.

"Psychic," Olympia says.

"Fighting," Korrina says.

"Enough!" I shout. Everyone either takes a step back or looks at me.

"Interesting," Wulfric says.

"You don't see Ramos and Clemont butting heads because Ramos has an advantage. You certainly don't see Siebold and Malva arguing, and _that _debate has been around for a long time," I say.

"Take that back, aqua boy!" a familiar voice shouts.

"Make me, flame girl," another counters.

"You were saying?" Viola asks.

"Fire is the superior type," Malva says.

"No, it's Water," Siebold counters. "Everyone knows that your father uses Fire-types for evil," he adds.

Big mistake.

"Take it back," Malva snaps.

"He shouldn't have gone there," Olympia says.

"He dug his own grave," Valerie says.

"We'll need a new Elite," Korrina says.

"Hey, everyone. What did we miss?" Some of us turn and see Clemont, Drasna, Wikstrom and Diantha.

"Just Olympia and Korrina bickering and Malva trying to kill Siebold," Viola says.

"Alright, everyone. Attention, s'il vous plait," Turner says, not looking up.

"Madame Paquet?" he says.

"Ici," Viola says.

"Monsieur Willis?" he says.

"Ici," I say.

The list continues. Korrina Ortiz, Ramos Salerno, Clemont Liscio, Valerie Bristol, Olympia Thomas, Wulfric Price, Siebold James, Malva Stevens, Drasna Johnson, Wikstrom Pollock and Diantha Gardner. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

(Back in Kanto, Viridian Diner. Lucy's P.O.V.)

"So, Brock is asking you to 'monitor' Ash's actions?" I ask.

"Yeah," Forrest says. "Brock sees Ash as a brother and he worries about him," he adds.

"Hasn't Ash's father stopped by?" I ask.

"No one knows much about him," Forrest replies.

"Well, last I heard, he was on Mt. Silver. I think he's coming back to Pallet soon," a voice says.

"Mason!" Forrest exclaims.

Mason has dark brown hair, green eyes, and is dressed nicely. I can't shake his familiarity.

"You're Diego's younger brother, aren't you?" I say.

"Yeah. Oh, _now _I remember!" he says.

"So how do you know Adam?" I ask.

"A lot of people looked up to him and Blue before he passed. Red's been considered a hero to kids in Pallet," Mason explains. Bryce Oak, better known as Blue.

"I could ask _you _the same question," Forrest says.

"When he, Bryce, Kelly Green, Allison Yellow, Jeremy Gold, Silver Rebolledo—formerly Price, Crystal Sewell, Ruby Maple, Sapphire Birch, and Emerald Stephens were younger, they competed in a tournament in the Battle Dome. I met Adam during a break and asked him if he ever considered becoming a Frontier Brain. He declined. At the time, he was Kanto's champion," I say.

"Is anyone still alive?" Forrest asks.

"Adam, Kelly, Allison, Crystal, Ruby and Emerald are all still alive. Bryce passed away after the birth of his son, Jeremy passed away after a car wreck, and Sapphire was killed in a training accident," I say.

"I'll bring you the check," Mason somberly says.

"Don't forget I'm a gym leader," Forrest calls. Mason nods.

'They lived good lives,' I think to myself.

* * *

(Back in Pallet. Normal P.O.V.)

Ash just punched in 5-3-8 on the remote, not really knowing what channel he selected.

"I'm here in Striaton City with Cilan Dodge and Iris Yuki. Rumors say that you two have been dating. Is this true?" a reporter asks.

"Actually, Kelsey, Iris and I are engaged," Cilan says, showing off a ring on his finger. Iris does the same.

"That's good for them," Ash says, changing to channel 447.

"I'm here with two of Sinnoh's hottest couples: Barry McGonnigal and Dawn Berlitz, as well as Paul Shinji and Zoey Williams. So, who wants to go first?" the reporter asks.

"I'll go first!" Barry exclaims.

"Very well, Barry. How do you and Dawn know each other?" the reporter asks.

"Well Rhonda, Dawn and I both grew up in Twinleaf Town. We didn't see each other as often as one would think, but that's because I had to be with my dad at the Battle Tower. He's the,"

"Tower Tycoon. Yes, Barry, we know. You say it at every chance you get," Paul says.

"I oughta fine you for interrupting me!" Barry shouts.

"So Dawn, why Barry? Does Twinleaf have a low boy population?" Rhonda asks.

Dawn giggles and says, "No. The only other boy I really know is one of my rivals, Kenny Hudson. See, dating isn't as strict as marriage in the Berlitz clan."

"Would you mind telling us, if it's not too personal, how you're a member of the Berlitz clan?" Rhonda asks.

"Not at all. My dad's younger brother is Anthony Berlitz, father of Platinum Berlitz and husband of Professor Yanase Berlitz," Dawn answers.

"I see. How did it come down to Barry and Kenny?" Rhonda asks.

"Marriage has to be to a boy from either Twinleaf Town or Sandgem Town. Barry and Kenny battled each other. Lucas didn't bother, since he already has a girlfriend," Dawn says.

"As in Lucas Rowan?" Rhonda asks. Dawn nods.

"We started dating four months ago," Barry says.

"I see. Now, how about you two?" Rhonda asks, moving from Dawn and Barry to Paul and Zoey.

"Paul and I met about a year ago, shortly after Ash Ketchum won his seventh badge from Candice," Zoey begins. Ash focuses a little more at the mention of his name.

"I challenged Candice to a battle, not knowing that she had just battled Ash and lost. While some _people _made a big deal of our 'rivalry', I didn't think it was a big deal. No, I didn't get along with Ash for a long time. We made amends, mostly on his terms," Paul says. Ash laughs, as Paul had directed his comment towards Barry.

"Paul explained that he came off as a jerk because his dad died when he was five. His mom had to work two full time jobs in order to support her family," Zoey says.

"Now I understand Barry isn't the only one related to a Frontier Brain. I think I can tell by the resemblance, but for those who can't, would you mind sharing?" Rhonda asks.

"My mother is the Hall Matron, Argenta. She's also one of few Frontier Brains to have gone up against the Tower Tycoon and won," Paul says, definitely irking Barry. An amused smirk can be seen on Paul's usually stoic face.

"I should fine you just for bringing that up!" Barry shouts.

"Well, that's all the time we have. I'm Rhonda Krempa for Sinnoh Now. Tune in next week when we investigate the rumor of the engaged champion!" Rhonda says.

* * *

**(Interruption A/N: I'm not gonna say what the last channels are. You'll see why Kanto has two below. I promise!)**

Ash changed the channel to one covering Hoenn.

"I'm here with Hoenn's newest coordinator couple. We have Top Coordinator Drew Hayden and the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple," a reporter says.

"If you ask me, Tanya, May can be more of a drama queen then a princess," Drew says, flicking his hair. May elbows him in the ribs.

"Anything you'd like to say, May? Like how you two met?" Tanya asks.

"Drew and I met a few years ago. It all started when I was training with my Beautifly. A stray Frisbee flew in Drew's direction," May says.

"I caught it, spun it on my finger and told her she lacked talent," Drew says.

"Why did you say that?" Tanya asks.

"I hadn't seen her perform in a contest. I was just walking down the path and saw a girl with her Beautifly. I thought she was playing games. Plus, there were three other guys with her," Drew says. "Her brother Max Maple, Ash Ketchum and Pewter Gym Leader Brock Harrison," he continues.

"_Former_. One of his brothers became the gym leader," May says.

"That's all the time we have folks. For _Hoenn News Now_, I'm Tanya Hoffman, signing off," Tanya says.

The commercial that comes on catches Ash's attention.

(En route to Pewter City, Forrest's P.O.V.)

"I think it'd be cooler if Silph Co. made a device that could translate what Pokémon were saying," I say.

"You could always ask a psychic," Lucy says.

* * *

(A cemetery in Cherrygrove City. Ethan's P.O.V.)

I walk between the graves.

'Found it,' I think to myself.

JEREMY DAVID GOLD

7/21/1971-8/9/2013

HATCHER, SON, FATHER

R.I.P.

I place the flowers on the grave. "Happy birthday, Dad. Everyone is doing well. Well, I'm getting along okay. I haven't talked to Kris in a while," I say.

"I hate to interrupt. Really, I do. However, there's a news crew looking for you," a voice says. I turn.

"Soul. Come to insult my dad?" I ask.

"No you dolt. My dad might not have got along with your dad and I may hate you," he says.

"Get on with it," I say.

"However, I've come to tolerate you. Coming?" he asks, turning away. I nod.

"I'll see you in September, dad. Mom's gonna be with me. Boy, Soul takes after his dad, doesn't he?" I say.

* * *

(Back in Pallet. Normal P.O.V.)

Ash's newest channel is channel 196, aka the JBN. The Johto Battle Network.

"Now _this _looks like a battle," Ash says.

He's right. It's bound to be interesting because Lance is taking on fellow Elite 4 member Karen in an exhibition match.

"Today's battle is between champion Lance Grayson and Karen Morinelli," an announcer says.

Ash leans in and then the TV goes fuzzy, causing him to slump.

"We interrupt this program for a special news update. Charlotte Huntley is in Cherrygrove City. Charlotte?" a newscaster says.

"Thank you, Anton. I'm here with Soul Storm, Ethan Gold and Kris Sewell. So what's it like to be related to a dexholder?" Charlotte asks.

"It's alright," Soul says, shrugging.

"It's interesting for me because I don't look too much like my mom," Kris says.

"As for you, Ethan?" she asks.

Ethan sighs.

"For those of you who don't know, Ethan's father, Jeremy Gold passed away two years ago on this very day," Soul says.

"Ethan is really like his father. Sweet, smiling, determined, stubborn," Kris says.

"Hey!" Ethan says, earning a giggle from Kris.

"We'll take a break and resume after this battle. Back to you, Anton," Charlotte says.

"At least he knows his dad," Ash says.

"Dragonite, let's do this!" Lance says, tossing a ball.

"I should've known you'd use your signature, even for an exhibition. In that case, I'll use mine," Karen says, grabbing a ball of her own. "Umbreon, to the field!"

"Ladies first," Lance says.

"How sweet. Umbreon, let's start with Shadow Ball!" Karen says.

Umbreon complies.

"Dragon Claw!" Lance bellows. Dragonite complies, but Umbreon dodges after Karen's command.

"Umbreon, use Charm!" Karen says.

Umbreon complies and charges the attack.

"It's gonna take more than a Normal type attack, Karen," Lance says, smirking.

"I don't know how much longer you'll be smirking, dragon boy. Newsflash, Charm is a Fairy type move. Full power, Umbreon!" Karen says.

Umbreon complies and the attack hits Dragonite, infatuating it.

"Dark Pulse into Giga Impact!" Karen says. Umbreon complies and the collision results in an explosion. When the smoke clears, Umbreon is standing back on his platform. Dragonite has swirly eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, making Karen and Umbreon the winners!" the ref says. The crowd cheers and Umbreon jumps into Karen's arms. Lance returns his fallen Dragonite and Karen does the same with Umbreon.

"Good battle, Karen," Lance says.

"Same to you," Karen says, shaking Lance's hand. Ash quickly changes the channel to 66.

"Isn't that the golf channel?" Alexa asks.

"Nope," Ash says as a battle ends between a Gengar and a Nidorino.  
"We'll bring you back to that historic battle after this. I'm Alice Maddex, here on Route 22 with Gary Oak and Leaf Green. Now Leaf, is it true that you're planning to challenge Lance for his title?" Alice says.

"Yes, yes it is," Leaf says.

"Is it also true that you're dating Gary Oak?" Alice asks.

Before Leaf can say anything, Gary beats her to the punch. "What can I say? It's like she used Attract on me and it was super effective," he says.

Leaf rolls her eyes.

"Despite the fights we have, Gary and I have known each other since we were young children," Leaf says.

They finish the interview and it flicks back to the battle. Ash is happy for his friends, but wants to know how Misty is doing…

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter 3 is done!**

**Dawn: Wait, so you're ending it in a cliffhanger?**

**Barry: Looks like it.**

**Gary: What was that? **

**Me: What?**

**Gary: It was like she used Attract and it was super effective. I may have cheesy lines, but not **_**that **_**cheesy!**

**May: Ooh, cheese! I want some!**

**Drew: Not literally, airhead.**

**Leaf: Can't believe he admitted it.**

**Zoey: I gotta say that that's pretty weird. For Queen, anyway.**

**Iris: I agree.**

**Cilan: I'd watch what you say.**

**Me: Still here, you know.**

**Paul: Don't you have an exam to study for?**

**Zoey: Plus a paper to write?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Dawn: Aren't they both due on Saturday?**

**Barry: That's two days from now!**

**Me: *groans* You guys aren't helping me, you know! *storms off angrily, drops a piece of paper***

* * *

**Cilan (picks up the paper): It's investigation time!**

**Iris (snatches the paper): Should we have her come back and read all of this?**

**May: Even _I _think that that's a bad idea. I know! We'll take turns. Iris, go first.**

**Iris: Okay, it says to explain that 'Dodge' is the name of Chili's voice actor, whatever that is and that whatever Queen used for my last name is Japanese, whatever that is. May, your turn.**

**May (takes the paper): Let's see, it says that if Silver were to appear in the anime, whatever that is, he and Paul would have the same voice actor, whatever that is. Oh, Leaf, you go next!**

**Leaf (takes the paper, giggles): If you think I should've smacked Gary, say so in your review. Zoey, you're next.**

**Zoey (takes the paper): Attention ShootsDownshippers, don't hate me because this is an Againstshipping fic. I decided to make it that way before I knew ShootsDownshipping existed. Wait, what's ShootsDownshipping?**

**Barry (takes the paper): The belief that you and Kenny belong in a relationship. Even **_**I **_**know that. Tell them to vote in the poll, or you'll fine them. Okay. Vote or else I'll fine you!**

**Gary: Tell me if you agree with that cheesy line in the review.**

**Drew (takes the paper, flicks his hair): Ash is bound to do something stupid in the next chapter.**

**Iris: He's such a little kid.**

**Drew: Funny, the paper says you'd say that.**

**Paul (takes the paper): I'm almost done with school. Saturday is my last class.**

**Cilan (takes the paper): Which means, unless I get a job, heck, even if I do, I'll try to focus more on my stories.**

**Iris: Hey Cilan, what was the Kalosian up there?**

**Cilan: Hm? Oh. "Ici" is Kalosian for "here" and s'il vous plait means "please". Also, the paper said that the surnames are those of the gym leaders and Elite 4 members, or in Viola's case, Alexa's voice actress. Plus they're Queen's predictions.**

**Drew: Well, read, review and vote unless you want Barry to fine you.**

* * *

**Final notes: This was originally posted before my final exam from my first year of college. I originally posted this _long _before Valerie made her debut in the anime. To avoid confusion, Silver is the same one from Adventures. The one who had a cameo in "A New Oath" (Japanese opening) was credited as "Kamon" and for a while, Lyra was called "Soul." However, in this fic, Soul is Silver's son and Silver changed his last name to Storm. **


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Updates and a Long Day

**Author's Note: So I kind of left you guys hanging as to why Kanto has two channels and no, I'm not regretting it. I want to say that I originally didn't intend for this story to go on for as long as it did. What I mean is that with the Pokémon numbers in the Pokédex, I expected people to guess right away and have it done *looks at publish date* before Halloween. Obviously, that didn't happen. Anyway, if you think that this story will have Ash's Kalos journey, it really won't happen. I knew early on that when I would write this story, it wouldn't end up really following the anime. If you want to see me write Ash journeying through Kalos, go to my profile. The circumstances are different, but I have some future stories doing so. I also became inspired to write this story after the death of comedian Robin Williams in 2014. I also don't intend to make this story long and I know everyone's definitions of long are different. I plan on making 14-16 chapters (total) and stopping there. There is no guarantee on the amount of chapters it will have, so be prepared for anything. **

**Okay, with that out of the way, I only own OCs, Santalune High, the Viridian Gazette, and the storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gym Updates and a Long Day**

(Ketchum residence. Third person P.O.V.)

Ash has eaten breakfast. He turns to channel 55 to see the updates on any trainers. There are updates, but the first person isn't anyone he knows. Channel 57 is a weather channel. Channel 58 is a documentary channel and it is currently showing a Pikachu.

"This seems interesting," Ash says.

"_We are going to see where Pichu and Pikachu come from," _the host says. The scene then switches to a Raichu and a Ditto at a breeding center.

"I thought this was supposed to be a T-rated story!" Ash shouts.

**IT IS. I'M STOPPING THERE.**

"I thought you were making this longer than 4 chapters," Ash says.

**DO YOU WANT THIS TO BECOME AN M-RATED STORY?**

"No," Ash answers.

**GOOD. MOVING ON.**

Ash looks around for the remote and changes it to channel 65. Channel 65 is Kanto's history channel. Channel 64 is a soap opera channel. Channel 63 is a news channel, but it's in another language. Channel 62 is a Pokémon Baccer channel.

"Kanto doesn't have a team," Ash says.

**I DIDN'T SAY THAT IT DID.**

"Oh," Ash replies.

Channel 61 is Kanto's Contest channel. Channel 60 is Kanto's political network. Channel 59 shows how some of Kanto's products are made, which doesn't really grab Ash's attention. Channel 58 is a science channel, but it's in another language. Channel 57 is a crime drama channel. Ash stops at channel 56, which is the channel that updates trainers about gyms and their leaders.

"_We now head to Pewter City where on-site visiting reporter Alexa Paquet is. Alexa?" _a broadcaster said. In the top left corner, there is a box that reads: Pre-taped. Events may not be accurate as of subsequent broadcasts.

"_Thanks, Nicole. I'm here at the Pewter gym, interviewing one of Kanto's youngest gym leaders. So Forrest, who would you say inspired you to become a trainer?" _Alexa said.

"_I'd have to say my brother, Brock," _Forrest began, but was cut off by none other than Brock himself.

"_Alexa, my beauty. I've been waiting for this day to meet such a shining face as," _Brock began, but was also cut off.

"_Croa-gunk!" _Brock's Croagunk said, Poison Jabbing his trainer.

"_Maybe I need to wait a little longer," _Brock said as he fell to the ground. Croagunk began dragging Brock away. Forrest sweat-dropped at this.

"_Okay. Um, you were saying?" _Alexa asked.

Forrest went on to say that Brock had inspired him because he (Brock) knew how to handle obstacles. A different reporter was on for Cerulean City with the Sensational Sisters. Tracey and Daisy tied the knot, Violet announced her engagement to Will of the Johto Elite 4 and Lily announced that she and Dorian were dating.

As for Misty?

"_I'm not in a relationship right now," _she said. That was all Ash wanted to hear. Ash had lunch and continued to watch. Lt. Surge was taking time off to be with family. Erika announced that she was getting engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Jacob Matthews. Sabrina had revealed that she and her husband Trent Matthews would be expecting their first child. Janine announced that she was dating Falkner of the Violet Gym. Blaine was revealed to have passed away and left the gym and his Pokémon to his son, Glenn. The Viridian Gym had an official leader in the form of Mei Ivy. Alexa left after lunch to check on Viola.

* * *

(Outskirts of Pallet Town)

"Come on, Vi, pick up," Alexa says on her Holo Caster.

"_Hey, Lexa. What's up?" _Viola says.

"I saw your interview at the Chateau," Alexa says.

"_Yeah? If April would've recorded what happened _afterwards_, the ratings for 'Gym Freaks' would go through the roof!" _Viola says, chuckling slightly.

"What happened?" Alexa asks.

"_Eh. Korrina and Olympia were arguing. Valerie managed to restrain Olympia and I managed to do the same with Korrina. Then Malva and Siebold were arguing after Grant said that you don't hear them doing it and lemme tell you, Malva was pissed," _Viola says.

"Did Siebold put his foot in his mouth?" Alexa guesses.

"_Big time. They argue like an old married couple," _Viola answers.

"_We're not old or married. Viola, who are you talking to?" _a male voice enters the conversation.

"Hi, Siebold. Not that I don't find your arguments interesting with Malva, but I was trying to catch up with Viola," Alexa says to the Water Elite.

"_I was just stating my opinion," _Siebold says.

"So, how are mom and dad?" Alexa asks once she sees Siebold leaving in the background.

"_Mom's doing well. She's catching up with Mr. Younts," _Viola replies. Avery Younts is one of their mom's family friends and a retired guide for the Santalune Gym.

"That's good. As for Dad?" Alexa asks.

"_I don't know. I see him later on," _Viola answers. Alexa and Viola's father (known as Dr. Paquet to others) is the principal at Alexa and Viola's alma mater: Santalune High.

"Why are you going there in the summer?" Alexa asks.

"_Dad's trying to catch up on paperwork so I agreed to meet him there," _Viola answers.

Alexa sighs and says, "He can be such a workaholic. I call them later tonight."

"_Should I tell them?" _Viola asks.

"No. I want it to be a surprise," Alexa answers.

"_Okay. I won't tell. Bye, Lexa," _Viola says, ending the call. Alexa takes off the device and puts it away.

* * *

(Back at the Ketchum residence)

The day seems to be going slowly for our hero. Ash is downstairs on the computer, looking at a general site when something catches his eye. It's a headline from the Viridian Gazette, one of Kanto's main newspapers. Unfortunately, the screen is acting up and only part of the headline is seen.

FOMR CHAMP AD KTC FD

Below the headline, a link appeared and Ash clicked it. Ash was able to read the full headline.

FORMER CHAMPION ADAM KETCHUM FOUND

Ash began to read the text.

_According to an anonymous source, former champion Adam Ketchum has finally been found, or has he come out and it was missed? Adam Ketchum (better known as "Red") was known for taking the league by storm and eventually becoming champion at 11. After an incident in Hoenn, Ketchum, and his fellow 3 dexholders returned home. Ketchum stepped down as champion and Lance Grayson took the title once again. Kelly Green settled down with Roman Wall and together, they had a daughter named Leaf. Wall left the Greens shortly after Leaf's birth. Bryce Oak (better known as "Blue") also settled down with May Alton and had a son named Garrett. Bryce Oak passed away due to a heart attack in his sleep according to Oak's sister, Daisy. May took the loss hard. Allison Yellow dated Ketchum and broke up. According to Yellow, Ketchum had his eye on her (Yellow's) cousin Delia. After an unknown period of time, Ketchum proposed to Yellow (Delia) and she accepted. They had a son and named him Ash. When asked about the name, Red answered,_

"I just thought I'd keep it simple. Funny thing is, when Blue and I were coming back home, I was hit by a stray Ember. I suffered some first degree burns and my shirt was covered in, what else? Ash. Ash had a little bit of hair on his head and it looked like a wildfire. He inherited the color from me and so I just came up with 'Ash' on the spot. Delia was a little upset (I called it postpartum hormones at the time) that we didn't make Ash short for anything," Ash reads in a murmur. Ash doesn't read the rest and he sighs.

'Guess you're still out there. People thought you were up there, but they were wrong,' Ash thinks to himself as he goes into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Johto)

"My son could be suicidal?" a black-haired man shouts.

"Chill out, Ketchum!" a red-haired man shouts back.

"Stop it, both of you. Arceus damn it, you're acting like you were when we were younger," a brunette says.

"Go on, Lucy," a blonde says.

"It'd be better if _I _explain," a younger brunet pipes up.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" another brunette says.

"Just listen to what Gary has to say," a third brunette says. Her gaze immediately shifts to the woman breaking up the Fighter and the Exchanger. The woman is the Evolver.

Lucy clears her throat, getting the Evolver's attention. "I think they know Ash pretty well," the Pike Queen says. The Evolver looks at them.

"Green, what the fuck is happening?" the Exchanger asks.

"For once, I'm agreeing with Silver," the Fighter says.

"Hello, Red. Silver," the third brunette says. Her eyes lock with the Evolver's. "Hello, mother."

* * *

(Leaf's P.O.V.)

We hadn't heard from Ash in a while and we ran into Lucy. Gary and I asked her what was going on and she told us on the way. Gary and Ash were lucky. After Blue's death, Gary still had his mother, aunt and Professor Oak. After Red "disappeared" (from what we were told), Ash still had his mom. My father walked out on us and mom tried to track him down. So guess who became an orphan?

Anyway, we're in some meeting room at the foot of Mt. Silver. Red and Silver are arguing, Yellow is trying to maintain peace, Crystal is trying to stay awake and my mother is staring at me looking like a Magikarp.

Gary clears his throat. "Leaf and I are here because we thought we'd tell you what we know about Ash's mental state," he says. It's not much, but we say what we can.

"Shit. It's my fault," Red says, slamming his fists on the table. The door on the opposite side opens.

"Would you kindly keep it down in there? I'm trying to talk some sense into my fellow… Leaf?" a voice says.

I look up. Carmine hair, black and red outfit.

"Lance," Gary says. Lance looks at us.

"Garrett. Leaf. To what do I owe this visit?" Lance asks.

I don't say anything, causing him to sigh and leave. He closes the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Silver asks. I let an amused smirk appear on my face. I _knew_ that there was a reason I liked him.

* * *

(Back in Kanto. Delia's P.O.V.)

"Ash, are you alright?" I ask.

Ash is eating slowly. He takes a sip of his water. "I'm fine, Mom," he says. Before I can question it, the phone rings.

"Ketchum residence, this is Delia," I say.

"_Just the person I wanted to hear from," _a worried voice says.

I look at the screen. "Daisy, what's wrong?" I ask.

"_My father and sister-in-law are on a research trip in the Sevii Islands. I called Gary to let him know that dinner was ready, but he wasn't there," _she says.

"Did you check with Kelly?" I ask.

"_I just got off the phone with her and she said that Leaf left, too," _she says.

Kelly had been checked in and out of hospitals when Leaf was 3 and Leaf ended up becoming a ward.

"I haven't seen them," I say. I look at the table and notice Ash's plate isn't there, nor is he. He walks into the kitchen.

"Thought I'd go outside for a bit. Who's on the phone?" he asks.

"It's Daisy. Have you seen Leaf or Gary lately?" I ask. He shrugs and goes upstairs.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I think of the place.

(Flashback begin)

"Where are we going?" Gary asked.

"Come on, dad, tell us!" I said. Dad said he was taking us somewhere.

"Do you want me to ruin the surprise?" he asked.

"No," we chorused.

It looked like a mountain and Gary and I raced off.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a security guard boomed.

"Sorry about that. They're with me," Dad said. "I thought I'd take my son and his friend to see this place," he finished.

"Route 22 wasn't always like this. It's a good place to train Flying-types," Gary said. "That's what my grandpa said that my dad would do," he added.

"When we had the chance, Blue and I would race on Pidgeot and Aero," Dad said.

(Flashback end)

My walkie talkie goes off.

"_Ash. Come in, Ash. Over," _Gary says.

I pick it up. "Hey Gary. Your aunt's looking for you and Leaf. Over," I say.

"_I know. We went to Johto and I thought we'd be back by dinner. Over," _he says.

"I don't know if Mom's still on the phone," I say, only to be interrupted.

"Ash! Daisy wants to talk to you about Gary!" Mom shouts.

"Your aunt wants me to talk to her. What do I do? Over," I say.

"_Tell her that Leaf and I took the scenic route. Over," _Gary says.

I hear some bits and pieces of them bickering.

"_By 'scenic route', Gary means we're lost and will be back by nightfall. Can you pass the message on, Ashy-boy? Over," _Leaf says.

I chuckle. "10-4, Leaf. Over," I say. I go downstairs after shoving it into my back pants pocket.

I take the phone from Mom.

"Gary and Leaf got lost, Ms. Oak. They'll be back by nightfall," I say.

"_Thank you, Ash," _she says.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say. I go up to my room and Pikachu follows. I shower, change and take a breath. I go out for a few seconds to look at the wall calendar. Next week has a date circled. Mom keeps a chart next to it. I look at next Wednesday's date. Ash: oral surgeon. 2:15pm. Why am I seeing one of those?

"Hey, mom?" I call. I head downstairs.

"Hm, what is it sweetie?" she asks.

"Why am I seeing an oral surgeon?" I ask.

"To have your wisdom teeth removed," she answers simply.

"Why can't Dr. Slate do it?" I ask.

"She's doing it," she answers.

"Oh. Thanks mom," I say. I go back upstairs.

(Later on that night. 9pm. Third person P.O.V.)

Ash remembers the way to Route 22. He has a plan, he just needs to write the note and wait.

"In other news, the past contenders of the Indigo League will get to compete once again to challenge champion Trent Matthews," a news anchor says.

Ash sighs. Should he stick around to battle?

'Trent's got a tough team. Why should I try to battle him? Why should I battle? Why should I bother anymore?' Ash thinks. He pulls out a small stopwatch and makes sure Pikachu is asleep. He sets and starts it.

'Just two hours. I'll be fine because of how I slept today,' Ash thinks to himself. Ash remembers a poem his grandfather recited.

_**There's nothing whatever the matter with me,  
I'm just as healthy as I can be.  
I have arthritis in both my knees,  
And when I talk, I talk with a wheeze.  
My pulse is weak, and my blood is thin,  
But I'm awfully well, for the shape I'm in  
I think my liver is out of whack,  
And a terrible pain is in my back.  
My hearing is poor, my sight is dim,  
Most everything seems to be out of trim -  
But - I'm awfully well for the shape I'm in.  
I have arch supports for both my feet,  
Or I wouldn't be able to go on the street.  
Sleeplessness I have, night after night,  
And in the morning I'm just a sight!  
My memory is failing, my head's in a spin -  
I'm peacefully living on aspirin...  
But - I'm awfully well for the shape I'm in.  
The moral is, as this tale we unfold,  
That for you and me who are growing old  
It's better to say, "I'm fine," with a grin  
Then to let them know the shape we're in.**_

Ash smiles, as if in victory. 'I was able to do it. I was able to say 'I'm fine' with a grin than to let Mom know the shape I'm in,' Ash thinks to himself. It had been a long day and Ash knew it.

**Author's Note: That was the poem "I'm Fine" by the late Cardinal Richard Cushing. Now, when I had the younger brunet offer his explanation, how many of you thought I meant Forrest or some **_**other **_**brunet? Anyway, as you noticed, I put a Croagunk Poison Jabbing Brock scene in. I couldn't resist! When I said that events may not be accurate of subsequent broadcasts, you probably remembered me saying in chapter 3 that Lucy and Brock are married. Well, that broadcast took place **_**before **_**chapter 3. Oh yeah, when Ash said, 'up there', how many of you thought I meant Mt. Silver? While Adam/Red has been training there, that's not what I meant. When Ash said, 'up there' he meant that he wasn't sure if his father was dead or not. When Ash said 'out there', I meant on a journey. The Unova and Kalos dexholders will not be in this. Oh and Ash's grandfather has only been mentioned in the Japanese original. I just thought I'd mention that. Oh and when I said that Ash had a walkie talkie, I mean the kinds you might have played with when you were younger. Seriously, just Google 'toy walkie talkie' and you'll get results. Anyway, my brother and I would play with those and we'd say 'over' at the end and yes, if the sentence ended in 'over' (which it never did for us), we would say 'over' after a 3 second pause. 10-4 is basically saying, 'message received' or 'I heard you.' While Red trains on Mt. Silver in the games, this is the Red from Adventures. I just like the whole idea.  
**

**Recap: **

**~Ash's name origin is revealed.**

**~Silver is revealed to be alive.**

**~Leaf's father is revealed to have left her and her family whereas her mother was checked in and out of hospitals. Not mental hospitals, just the regular kind.**

**~Ash broke the fourth wall.**

**~Blaine is revealed to be deceased.**

**~May (Oak) is revealed to be alive in this story.**

**…I know I gave different names in chapter two; namely, Titus and Tara. I will rewrite chapter 2 when I get the chance. Titus and Tara aren't Fire-type trainers. Now, some of you may or may not be reading Rising Hunters. For any of the 767 of you reading (this story) that may also be a part of the audience for Rising Hunters (there are 235 viewers for that story), Dr. Slate's name may ring a bell. It should because it's the same Dr. Slate!**

**That's pretty much all I have to say for this chapter. So as always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask.**

**Bye!**


End file.
